Rain
by LIEKWUT
Summary: When Naruto is caught in heavy rains he is forced to head for shelter in Ino's flower shop. Ino is being a lot nicer to Naruto than normal, though. InoNaru, SasuSaku. Futurefic in the last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello! I be Xela267. And as for notes on this story...

Yes, it is an InoNaru. One of the rare ones. Personally, I hate Ino. Hate her. Beyond all reason whatsoever. But I think that NaruIno is good in some insane way. So enjoy.

RAIN

It was a rainy night in Konohagakure. Naruto was running for cover amongst the main streets of the city. 'Darn it, why does my apartment have to be closed for a week _this_ week? The one week that I don't have a place of my own and Sakura finally moves in with Sasuke after two years of dating! Darn it!' Naruto thought to himself. He looked around. The ramen shop was nowhere to be seen and Naruto was loosing his patience. Aha! Naruto spotted Ino's mom's flower shop. Ino wasn't the friendliest to Naruto but at least she knew him well enough for him to go in. Three minutes later Naruto was dripping on the front mat.

Ino was surprised to see him. "Naruto! What are you doing here on a night like this?" she asked, putting in some roses in to a small boquet.

"Have you seen what the weather is like out there? I don't have an umbrella or a hood, either, so I'm soaked!" he said, shaking his hands to get rid of the water. He walked in a bit and looked around. It was a pretty nice shop, full of boquets and floral arrangements. Naruto seemed to be the only one there, Ino aside. Ino's mom wasn't even there. Ino put down the boquet and went in to the back room, emerging with a blanket. "Here, this'll warm you. It's pretty cold out there, huh?" she said, walking in, blanket in hand. Naruto expected her to toss it to him, but instead she went up to him and wrapped it around him herself. Naruto was confused. Ino had never shown any kindness towards Naruto, instead acting like he was the most annoying thing on the planet. And Naruto believed it. He scowled ever so slightly. "How come you're being so nice, Ino?" he said bluntly, sitting down in a chair that was conveniently located in the corner, next to the heater. Ino hesitated. And Naruto could swear that she was blushing, as well... Nah, couldn't be. Ino was a Sasuke fan girl through and through... Right?

Ino pulled up another chair and sat down next to Naruto. "Can't I be nice? After all, you're a friend," she said, in a nice tone. Naruto was even more confused. Friend? They hardly talked. Maybe this was a late rebound from Sasuke being taken by Sakura, and the fact that Shikamaru and Chouji turned out to be closet gays and admitted it to eachother, so now they were dating. But wait... This was the news of two years ago, how late can rebound be?

"Ino, you're never nice to me in public. What's going on?" Naruto asked, almost demanded but not as harsh. This time Ino was definitely blushing. There was an unnerving silence afterwards, which was finally broken by Ino. "Naruto... I... I... Okay. I'm nicer to you here because... Well..." Ino stumbled on the words. Then she shocked Naruto to almost no end. She reached around, wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him. It was Naruto's first kiss in his life, aside from that one Hinata gave him before going on vacation two weeks ago. But that had been quick and on the cheek. This was on the lips, and slow... Ino released with some reluctance. "I... I'm s-sory, Naruto..." she said, suddenly sounding a little like Hinata. It all finally clicked for Naruto. He grinned. "Don't be, Ino." and he scooted his chair closer to kiss her again. Ino was blushing like a wildfire now. "But why're you mean to me in public?" Naruto asked, holding Ino. Ino looked down. "That's... That's why the shop is open so late. Mom would usually never open it this late, but mom isn't here. Know why? I broke down last night over this whole thing. Mom came in and tried to tell me that it was okay, that Sasuke might not be with Sakura forever... And I had to admit to her the truth that I loved _you_ Naruto. Not Sasuke, _you_. But... That didn't go over so well with mom and dad, and you can guess why... That demon fox in you, Naruto. But I don't _care_ about the demon fox, I don't _care_ if you're obnoxious and admittedly, a little annoying. I love you, Naruto..." and she kissed him again.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of some of these Chapters, I'll try and work on it!

----------

CHAPTER 2

The two sat there in silence, lightly kissing. They probably wouldn't have stopped if there wasn't a chime from a clock in the back room. It struck 12:00. Ino stopped kissing Naruto. "Darn! Is it really that late? Man, and tomorrow more missions, always with the missions! When do we get a day off?" she whined. Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, Ino, it's not that bad. Oh, wait, bed! Darn, I completely forgot to find a place to stay! Oh man, are hotels even _open_ this late?" and Naruto began to freak. Ino smiled this time, and giggled a bit. Naruto stopped freaking out and turned to her. "What's so funny?" he asked with a slight scowl. Ino was still giggling a bit. "You! Don't freak out about it, the bed's a queen-size, there's room for both of us," she said, getting up. Naruto was shocked. "But... But you only just told me you liked me today! You expect to... to... you know, _do that_... on the first night?" he exclaimed, getting up. Ino grinned. "Oh, not at all! God, Naruto, we're only 15! That is _way_ to young in my book. Maybe Sasuke and Sakura would and have but not me! I gotta be at least 18 before I do _that_," she said, leading Naruto by the arm to the back room.

This, too, was brimming with flowers. She led him past all this to another door, which she opened up to reveal a friendly-looking staircase. This led to the bedroom. It was quite a nice-looking, and large, bedroom, at that. The bed was pushed up against the far wall by the window, which took up all of that wall, like an office building. It gave an amazing view of the Konoha skyline. What Naruto noticed most about the view, though, was that Sasuke's house was actually just across the street. It was facing the opposite direction as the flower shop, though, so one would actually have to walk a little ways to get from the shop to Sasuke's house. Naruto didn't know if he particularly liked seeing the sillhouettes of Sasuke and Sakura making out on Sasuke's bed so he looked back towards Ino. Then realized that it wasn't really such a good idea to look that way, either. Ino had taken off her dress and by then all she had on was a white tanktop and white boxers. Naruto blushed immediately. Ino smiled and began to walk towards Naruto. "Just becasue I won't do _it_ doesn't mean I can't he happy with you, Naruto," she whispered, and pretty much jumped him down on to the bed in a lunging kiss. Naruto was taken by surprise and Ino took control. Naruto decided that she was right. Making out was pretty cool.

CHAPTER 3 SOON!

Sorry for the shortness, I have to stop writing and I was planning to write more but I can't today.

SOOO SORRY!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well it's been like forever and I suddenly found during a recent search for Sasusaku, and finally remembered that I needed to do Chapter 3 of Rain. This is the last one, set when Naruto and Ino are both in their mid-30s. Yes this is their son.

Jomei threw himself on his bed and began to read one of the various volumes of manga strewn about the floor (If one could call it a floor. You'd need a ferry to get from one end

to the other if you weren't accustomed to it).

He was reading for about 12 minutes before a page caught his eye. There were two of the characters in one of the series' rare romantic scenes. But something… something was odd this time.

Something made Jomei think. He didn't really know _what_ he thought of at first, just two blurry figures in a similar situation. Then the faceless figures began to sharpen. They were Jomei's parents. He remembered now!

_One time, when he was around 10, flipping through a photo album with his mother. One section she skipped over, and later he ended up getting in to it when his mother was on the phone with one of her friends, the nice pink-haired lady who was the mom of that cute black-haired girl in class. _

_What he found was a section of pictures that had been taken a long time ago, before he was born. There were all sorts of pics in there, mostly of Jomei's parents and their friends hanging out. But there was one picture in there that Jomei realized he probably wasn't supposed to see. It was his mother deeply kissing his father. _

_They both looked like they didn't notice the camera but from what they were doing, he later figured, they probably took the picture. There was a young, 20-something blonde girl with quite the long hair kissing a guy about her age. The guy was Jomei's father, no doubt about that. _

_But younger. The lines his father had on his face were less profound back then, and his slightly orange-tinted hair was not orange at all, but rather a bright blonde._

Jomei smiled. What his folks didn't know didn't hurt them. Oh well. Jomei went back to reading his manga. He forgot about remembering. He chose not to focus on some picture, more on his own problems.

ENDING WORDS

Of course the people in the picture were Naruto and Ino. Jomei is their son, and the cute black-haired girl is the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. I was originally going to add in a scene revealing that Jomei and this black-haired girl (Who I was going to name Sumi. Darn, I like that name. Wish I could have had that scene) but the way it kinda turned out I thought it would be akward and ruin the flow (Which was already akward to start with) of the chapter. Anyways, that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
